How It Got Started
by Invader Kathy Starsky
Summary: The Story Behind Amethyst and her mother Crystal . . and the memories of saving the galaxy with her father Zim


(Amethyst, The Wisest, Julie, Crystal, and Kierra I borrowed from Invaderzimfannumber1 . . . other characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez.)

How It Started

Zim is working on his latest plan in the lab and Amethyst, Kierra, Gir, and Minimoose are with him. Amethyst looks upset, Gir is playing with a rubber piggy, Kierra is staring at Gir in disapproval, Minimoose is staring at all of them and Zim is rambling about his new plan.

Zim: "And that's how I will use squirrels to rule the earth HAHAHAHA (he laughs maniacally) . . .

(Amethyst walks in)

Amethyst: "yeah dad that's great" (Amethyst says depressed)

Zim: (clearing his throat) "What's wrong Amethyst?? You seem upset"

Amethyst: It's nothing dad"

Zim: "Now Amethyst I know something is wrong, you can tell me"

Amethyst: (giving in she half sighs and says) "Alright dad, but before we do can you . . . (she looks over and Gir and Minimoose who are now staring at them)

Zim: (nodding) "but of course . . . Gir, Minimoose, go to the upper level I need to speak with amethyst ALONE"

Gir: "YEAH! (Grabs piggy and Minimoose by his nubs and runs off)

Minimoose (in protest) "MEEP MEEP!!!"

Amethyst: "Kierra, go make sure Gir and Minimoose don't fight"

Kierra: (saluting) "Yes ma am."

(Kierra leaves and goes and follows Gir and the sound of a frantic squeaking)

Zim: "Now that that's out of the way, what do you want to know Amethyst?"

Amethyst: "Well I want to what went on while you were with mom? What happened? What was mom like? And why on utopia was the Dib-stink with you?

Zim: (looking very confused, he is sweating, and trying to get the out) Well Amethyst you see-

Zims Computer: "Sir incoming transmission from the tallest"

Zim: "put them through"

Zims Computer: "Yes Sir"

(A large screen comes down showing the tallest)

Red; "Zim, for once we decided to call you on our own"

Purple: "Yeah, we were getting pretty bored anyway'

Zim: "I'm glad you called my tallest, you see I was telling Amethyst about what happened before she was born"

Red: "Looks like we called just in time"

The Wisest: "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Amethyst: "My wisest when did you call?"

(Another screen comes down form the ceiling with the wisest on it)

The Wisest: "I was calling in to check up on you and ask how Kierra was doing and eavesdrop on the conversation and now I want in on it"

Red: "Well looks like we're all here so lets get started"

The Wisest: "I'll begin then (screen turns to Amethyst) Well it all happened before your parents met there were three great and powerful empires. Two of them were Irken and Utopian empires as you already know and the Matrixsy Empire. For a time all three of us ruled in peace and unity, that is until the leader of the Matrixsy's, Doom, decided to destroy us and rule the universe alone"

Amethyst: (says horrified) "That's horrible"

The Wisest: "Yes but that was just the beginning. He tried to use Utopians especially royal blooded ones like your mother to power a machine that would destroy both Irk and Utopia. Also said Utopian would die from having his or her powers sucked out since Utopian are very attached to their powers"

Amethyst: "That horrible fiend!!"

Zim: "You know your mother was on Earth before us"

Amethyst: (astonished) "really?! Wow!

The Wisest: "Yes well, after we defeated him and plummeted him into a black hole Julie has a vision that Doom and the Matrixsy Empire would return so we had your mother sent away for protection, we were all safe for the time being"

Red: "That is until he broke out of his little prison"

Purple: "We sent out stone tablets that had a code that when figure out forms a tracker that would lead whom ever cracked it to your mother and she would be brought back to Utopia safely"

Zim: "the code was in Earth language there by making me the only one who could solve it. When I finally did the Dib threatened to destroy my base while I was away so I had to bring him with me. When we got to our location the Dark Knights, Dooms goons, had your mother captive and it was up to me to save her. I succeeded but at a price one of the Dark Knights grabbed off one of my gloves and I touched your mothers had without it"

Amethyst: "Was that bad??"

The Wisest: "Technically no, but your mother was in danger at the time and it wasn't at all necessary"

Amethyst: "What does it do?"

Red: "For one thing it starts the bonding process which means the Utopian and Irken start to sire and smeet. It mostly depends on the type of Irken and or Utopian"

Purple: "That and the fact then the said Irken get some of the said Utopians powers. But they can't use them until they feel a cosmic emotion. There is also a dark side to it when the Irken first gets the powers it can be too much for him or her to handle and he or she will faint along with the said Utopian.

Amethyst: "I see, fascinating"

Zim: "And that's what happened to me. I fainted like a pathetic human would. I then woke up in the medic wing of Utopia with your mother"

Purple: "Where we caught you two playing video games when you should have been resting" (he says it in a high pitched tone)

Red: "Please, stop. When are you gonna knock it off!? (He glares at Purple then rolls his eyes)

Zim: "As I was saying after a quick talk with the Tallest and Wisest, your mother and I toured Utopia. It was wonderful such a bliss. (Then there are flashbacks of Zim and Crystal begins, flowers turn into butterflies etc)

The Wisest: "that was until your parents were kidnapped by the Matrixsys. I had to send the human and Julie to rescue them"

Zim: "When Doom caught all of us he tried to destroy your mother but I wouldn't let him. His beams hit me and killed me instantly"

The Wisest: "Your mother then decided to save your father; she gave up her life for his."

Zim: "I returned to Earth and the Dib-worm tries to pity me! Invaders need no pity! Then two weeks later after your mother death I was about to take my own life in sorrow when Ian interactive recording of her came to me and told me to stay alive so I could care for you and wipe out these horrible humans. Then she told me she would always love me the vanished and in her place you were born"

The Wisest: "And here you are, a royal-blooded mix destined to become the new Wisest."

Tallest, Wisest, and Zim: "you're welcome!!"

They here a crash and Gir and Kierra's yelling

Amethyst: "I better go stop them"

Zim then turns to the Tallest and Wisest who are looking worried

Red: "we have something to tell you Zim (he says in a nervous tone)

Zim: (now concerned) "what?? What is it?"

Purple: "the day Amethyst was born two hours after the transmission you sent all three us all three of us made an announcement about her to Irk and Utopia"

Zim: "is that a problem?"

The Wisest: "Sort of, we just want you to keep Amethyst safe"

Zim: "Understood, Invader Zim out. (He salutes them and ends the transmission)

The End

My next Fanfic: Ixane's Promise (Coming Soon)


End file.
